


The Stacks

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Geoffrey of Monmouth - Freeform, Library, M/M, Silly, kissing in the stacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin and Arthur were up to their old tricks in the library. Geoffrey wasn’t about to let them use the library stacks for an assignation when they had a perfectly good bed in Arthur’s chambers instead.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #437: Library





	The Stacks

A master of all he surveyed, Geoffrey hoarded books as a dragon might, each one a precious jewel. People rarely thought about the books themselves, but Geoffrey knew the price of every one. Each was a careful work of art, with the making of parchment, mixing the dyes and inks, writing down the words one careful letter at a time, then all the gold leaf and dust of semi-precious stones to bring it all to vivid life. The Library of Camelot was the finest in Albion and the books were its crown jewels.

Which is why he wasn’t too happy to discover that rapscallion Merlin and his Royal Highness Prince Arthur sullying the library stacks with their illicit sexual activities.

Geoffrey had been young once, had had lovers, too, but properly with a bed and a door. Never using priceless books to grab onto while the other one, red-cheeked and breathless, pounded into him. Prince Arthur should have known better. Prince Arthur should have been the one doing the pounding, but in his own chambers, not among Geoffrey’s treasures. 

Arthur might be the prince and Geoffrey’s future king, but there was a limit, after all.

Standing over them, clearing his throat as Merlin groaned out his release, and Arthur echoing him, Geoffrey said, loudly, clearly, “Is there anything I might help you with, Sire? In your research?”

Watching the two of them scrambling to right their clothing, still looking a bit confused at being interrupted so soon after their orgasmic release, Geoffrey waited until they were both standing there looking guilty, drawing out the painful silence before he finally said, “I have many books on all aspects of life. War tactics perhaps or the uses of oil?”

His eyes bulging out, Merlin gaped at Geoffrey. “Uses of oil? You have a book on that?”

Arthur hissed at the fool, “Merlin, shut up.”

Geoffrey said, “Of course. Oil heated over a fire then poured onto the enemy is an effective deterrent to attack.”

“Oh, I thought….” Merlin said, frowning. “I thought you were talking about…”

“You idiot, _shut_ up,” Arthur snarled, loudly, decisively.

As Merlin glared at Arthur, Geoffrey said, “I also have several books on movement and positions. It’s surprising how much can be hindered or helped by knowing when to thrust forward and when to pull back in order to maximize outcome.”

Merlin’s eyes were bulging again, and he kept looking at Arthur and biting at his lip as if either worried or intrigued.

Geoffrey gave Arthur a little smile. “I’m sure your highness has read all about it… when studying up on the movement of troops.”

“I have. I found it highly enlightening.” Arthur looked over at Merlin, then gave him a little nod toward the door as if signalling an escape attempt.

“Ah, Your Highness, before you go, I have one more suggestion for your servant. A book on methods for removing all traces of activity after outcomes are completed.” He looked down at the mess on the floor, then narrowed his eyes at Arthur. “I’m sure I could send it to your chambers, my lord, for his use.”

Arthur coloured, then reaching over, grabbed Merlin’s kerchief and threw it over the puddle of cooling coital pleasure they’d left behind. Merlin said, “Hey, that was clean.”

“Well, it isn’t now, you idiot,” Arthur growled, then flushed when he turned to Geoffrey. “I will make sure Merlin reads every page.”

“Of course, my Lord. I just hope that next time you visit the Library with your… servant, you allow me to direct you to the appropriate location for your research. You both could have lost your way and never been found again. As I’m sure others have done when going back into the stacks for non-literary purposes.”

Arthur must have taken it for the warning it was. “I will take it under advisement.” He turned to Merlin, gesturing for him to pick up the now saturated neckerchief, and then pulled him down toward the exit, Merlin muttering about clotpoles and toads until finally, Arthur shoved his gloved hand into Merlin’s mouth, hissing at him to shut up and run. They both bolted.

Geoffrey gave a little laugh. What those two didn’t know was that Geoffrey had a whole section roped off, full of books on coitus and positions and uses of oil, with drawings, too. A well-used section.

Perhaps it was time to revisit it. After all, he doubted they would be back any time soon.

And Geoffrey had the entire afternoon free. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Camelot_drabble Prompt:** pt 436: Library  
>  **Author's Notes:** Unbetaed.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
